


Wake Up

by jpegcalum



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Self Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex, intercourse, reader - Freeform, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpegcalum/pseuds/jpegcalum
Summary: You're a scientist working for King T'Challa, watching over James Buchanan Barnes. When he wakes up, things go a bit awry, and you're left to solve it.





	

You’d been warned about the potential aggression of subjects being awoken from cryo-sleep, especially this one. James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, had been asleep for nearly a year after Captain Rogers had brought him here to this remote facility for ‘safekeeping’. But after the last advancement in the biological research that your team had been conducting, and the completion of the new bionic arm for Mr. Barnes, you’d elected that now was the time to wake the man. It was a delicate (and no doubt traumatic, for him at the very least) process, bringing him out of his comatose, but it was very, very doable for your team. You’d been specially trained in this process.   
The gorgeous room that’d been the storage space for the cryo-pod was now housing you, your four team members and your equipment, as well as two technicians and a security officer. You doubted that the security could do anything, if things were to go awry. Having seen footage of Barnes in action, you’d determined that no one could be alone with him. Not that you didn’t want to trust someone who had tried so hard, and ultimately chosen to be put into a deep sleep instead, for the safety of others. It was intensely noble.   
The lights had been dimmed and the floor to ceiling windows were shaded, anticipating the bright lights being a bother when Bucky came to. The last thing you wanted to do was cause the man any more discomfort than he’d already be feeling, or add a new agitator to his already confused mind. But it was going to be your job to install his new arm, so you had a decent reason to be hesitant and concerned. 

The sleep mode had been deactivated, the glass tube opened and the sedatives injected into the man’s neck, just to immobilize him enough to get your job done and get out. The fog curls into the air and you stand there, your tool belt slung around your hips, the arm to replace the one blown off by the Arc Reactor on a trolley just beside you as you wait for him to wake. He looks the same as he did when he’d gone under- not that you’d expected anything different. That’s what cryo was for. Suspended animation. The white tank top and sweats, dark hair pulled out of his face and that vinyl cap on the shoulder base- he was breathtaking, awake or not. But the time you’re given to admire him is limited, as he’s suddenly stirring, and you stand up a little straighter.   
He grunts softly, taking a deep breath before those icy eyes flicker open, and you very nearly lose it right then. His plush lips part ever so slightly as he sluggishly observes the company he’s got, and his brows draw together in confusion. No doubt, he feels a bit lost. You, being the leader, step forward, a hand raised in peace. 

“Mr. Barnes, my name is Dr. (Y/L/N). I’m part of the biological team here at the Institute, and we’ve been working on a cure for your mental…” There was literally no kind way to say ‘’you’re fucking nuts, man’’. You clear your throat as you watch him wet his lips and nod. 

“…How long has it been?” Bucky asks, and you check your watch. 

“Eleven months, sixteen days and eight hours.” You reply, and the man nods again, looking you up and down with a cloudy expression, one brought on by the fog of drugs. Totally normal. Totally fine. 

You take a deep breath, motioning for your team to bring the trolley around the man’s left side so you can start your work. The new arm is exactly the same as the old, save for the Captain America shield painted on it in place of that red Russian star. You look up at him, happy to see that he was able to follow you easily with his eyes. He seemed perfectly healthy, but just to be sure, you wave a nurse over to take Bucky’s vitals, and, unsurprisingly, he allows it, looking at her briefly before looking back at you. The nurse moves him to the examination table, helping him to sit up carefully, and you move over beside him. 

“I’m going to install this new arm, alright, Mr. Barnes?” You confirm with him, smiling lightly, carefully. He nods slowly, not keen on speaking too much, but that’s fine with you. You remove the cap from the stump of his arm and immediately begin moving wires and bringing them together with the new arm. 

It’s totally calm and good for about ten minutes, up until the drugs begin to wear off, and you start to notice that he’s twitching, looking at all the people hovering around him. Almost like he’s some sort of circus attraction. You don’t like it. You feel responsible for his safety and wellbeing, right now. And that’s fine. 

“I’d like for everyone to leave, please.” You instruct simply.   
“I think it’d be a lot easier to do my job when Mr. Barnes is not being overcrowded.” Sure, it’s a little rude. But it works. People begin to melt out, including your security officer, and that’s just fine. You’re here now, with Mr. Barnes, who is watching with a curious, and yet, a somewhat bored expression. One of a man who was very interested in what you’re doing, but won’t admit it. It makes you smile and glance up at him as you fit the appendage, wondering if it was appropriate to start a conversation. What could it hurt? 

“...How do you like being awake, Mr. Barnes?” You ask gently as you join two wires, careful and controlled fingers not trembling a bit. The man looks at you and blinks those gorgeous cerulean eyes curiously. 

“Bucky. My name is Bucky.” He replies quietly, wetting his lips again.   
“I like it. Helps when they don’t wake you up with a fat old guy, you know?” 

You have to laugh.   
“Well, if you’d prefer…”  
He shakes his head, smiling softly and you watch as he operates his arm, just as you seal the control hatch.   
“How does that feel, Bucky?” You ask, smiling lightly and stepping back as he stands, trying to get a feel for the vibranium. He shifts a bit, moving around and swinging his arm, bending it at the elbow and the wrist. You take off your tool belt and gloves, brushing off your hands on your pencil skirt. 

You’re not sure what sets him off, looking back on it, but you do know that you wouldn’t change a thing that happens next. 

 

Bucky pauses, looking at you with those wide, pale eyes before he’s stepped forward, and suddenly, those cold metal fingers- the ones that you’d spent all that time building for him- are wrapped around your throat. Not hard enough to hurt, but more than enough to get his point across. And his point was that he was ready to not be treated like a fragile little flower. And frankly, you find yourself in agreement as he backs you against the exam table, looking down at you with the most lustful look in his eyes, lips shiny with his own saliva, and with how hard your heart was beating, there was no way you could hear the voice of reason in your head. So, you lurch forward, pressing your lips to his carefully. 

You can feel his heart as he presses against you hard, and he huffs, growling into your mouth as he kisses you hotly. You have no choice but to submit, that show of dominance turning you into jelly under his hands in no time at all. You gasp as he reaches down, grabbing your thigh with his free hand, pulling you up sharply and putting you up on the table, wasting no time shoving your skirt up and around your waist. Bucky’s hand leaves your throat, instead going to your jaw, holding you firmly to him as his hips grind against yours, and you can feel that he’s hard through his sweats. You whimper, and he nips at your lip, and you can’t help but wonder what’s going on. This was crazy, and, as much as you find yourself wanting him, wanting him close, wanting him deep inside of your body, you have to pull away and look up at him. 

“Mr. Barnes-“ You start, but he stops you.

“Bucky. My name’s Bucky.” He breathes, lips flushed and well on their way to being bruised from kisses. You wanted to bruised those lips with your own. You want it so badly. 

“Bucky. Bucky, what’s… Are you…?” You stammer, mind simply racing. 

He just stares, his eyes dark, his chest heaving. You understand. He’s all there. He’s awake, he’s conscious, and he’s hot. You supposed that’s a bit normal- like morning wood, but built up over a year. 

Bucky reaches down, carefully rubbing two metal fingers over the damp cotton of your underwear, and you wish you could be embarrassed, but you just bite your lip and let your head fall back as he touches you. It’s a fucking dream, you swear. It wasn’t as though you visited him in cryo often, or looked at his photos in his file all the time. He’s so beautiful, and you’re so willing for him.   
He’s soft and careful, pushing aside your panties and letting his fingers part your slick folds, and you gasp, legs spreading further for him.  
“Bucky…” You whimper, head resting against his chest, looking down at his hand. He chuckles, kissing the top of your head as he slides a finger inside of your dripping cunt. You gasp at the stretch, gripping his wrist tightly. 

“You like that?” The man rumbles, and you aren’t in a state to even think about rejecting him. You whine softly and nod, daring to look up at him. The man smirks, beginning to pump his finger slowly into you at a pace that just wouldn’t do.   
The man is teasing you on purpose, and you want to scream. But you don’t. Instead, you look up at him with wide, begging eyes. 

“Please, Bucky… I need it. Please. More.” You whisper, and just like that, the man is far too happy oblige, sliding another finger into your body. You cry out softly, looking up at him and moaning out.   
“Oh, fuck, yes… j-just like that-“ You breathe out, head falling back as your eyes flutter shut. You gasp as those metal appendages curl inside of you, rubbing at that sweet spot just right, and you very nearly see stars.   
But it isn’t enough. 

“Fuck me.” You whisper, looking up at the man once more. You’re surprised at the slight apprehension on his face, and you pause, as do his fingers inside of you. It’s disappointing, but you bite your lip and stay still. 

“You want me to fuck you? You must be a little eager.” Bucky chuckles, and you breathe a sigh of relief. You’d thought he’d be upset with you, as silly as it sounded. Bucky grins, looking at you with soft, sweet eyes, and you give a small, careful smile. He removes his hand, and you bite your lip, hissing softly. Bucky wipes his fingers on his shirt, biting his lip. 

“Alright.” 

Oh, how your heart hammers in your chest. He’s so lovely, and when he peels off that tank top, your eyes immediately go to the scarred flesh across his chest, and that marbled, stretched flesh where the metal of his shoulder met human skin. It was beautiful.   
Your fingers brush over the marks, and he looks down at you, pale eyes wide and dark with want. You love it, and you’re desperate. 

Buck is careful and gentle as he gently strokes your hair, leaning down and kissing you hotly, a hand gripping to your hip harshly. You gasp softly, hands on his waist, pulling him close and grinding against him, his hard, covered cock pressing against you insistently. 

“Please.” You whisper, lips brushing his gently, hands going to his front and rubbing him through his sweatpants, squeezing his cock a little. He grunts softly, kissing you again before he reaches down and shoves the elastic of his sweats down just enough to pull his cock free.   
You have to stare at the thick, veiny appendage, mouth falling open slightly and tongue flicking out and wetting your lips. You’d love to suck him off, but right now- you knew that your team could come back at any time. And this could be a sort of research. Not really, you were hot, and so was he. 

You slowly reach down, wrapping your fingers around his cock and slowly pumping him in your hand. The sound of his soft whimper makes you purr, and you bite your lip. 

“Please fuck me, Bucky. I want you to, please.” You beg, watching as a sweat begins to build on his shoulders. The man nods, pushing your legs further apart before leaning down and hooking his fingers beneath the elastic of your panties, pulling them down your legs, letting them fall to the floor without a second thought. He takes a moment to rub at your silky folds, dick slipping between them, collecting your wetness and spreading it across his shaft. The tip of his cock nudges your clit and you whimper, hands going to his shoulders. You can’t help it- your nails dig into his skin when he begins to push inside of you, stretching your pussy around the thick intrusion. You gasp out, legs shifting up around his waist. 

“F-Fuck!” You cry out as he fills you, and Buck groans softly, going slow and careful before bottoming out inside of you, hips flush to yours. 

“Damn, doc, you’re fuckin’ tight.” He grunts into your ear, guiding your legs around his hips as he begins to pull out of you, then gently thrust back inside. It’s slow, brutal at first, but after a few moments of shared breaths and gasps, moans and grabs.   
Bucky is intoxicating, and really, really experienced. Fuck. Probably from the hay day, but you couldn’t care less, not when he’s beginning to build up a pace that was perfect.   
He pulled back out, thrusting in hard, jarring your entire body, the sounds of flesh slapping filling the room as he fucks you roughly against the exam table. Your heart is thundering, but you’re in a fog, a cotton candy haze of pleasure and intense want. You whine, looking up and pulling him close and kissing him hard. 

“Please, I’m-“ You beg, already feeling so fucking close. That’s when he decides to change his angle, thrusting downward now, making your head spin like a fucking top. 

“Bucky!” You cry, and the man wraps his arms around you tightly and begins to fuck into you harder, much more harsh and angry. He groans out, kissing at your neck sweetly. 

“So close… W-Wanna come in you, please.” He moans softly, and you let your head fall back and your eyes roll into your skull. He grunts, and you moan softly.

“Please… Come on, please, fuck!” You whimper, pulling him in tightly and rutting against him, chasing your own orgasms. Bucky thrusts roughly, pace growing erratic as he nears his peak, and you can’t fucking help it. The thought of Bucky filling you with his seed made your heart hammer in your chest, and without warning, you’re coming hard, pussy clutching hard around his cock, which, hardly a moment after, has pumped his cum deep, deep into your cunt. 

Bucky rolls his hips into yours as he comes, moaning and whimpering, kissing your neck. He was fucking amazing. You take a deep, soothing breath as you try to recover, looking up at the man as his eyelids flutter, his mind still in a bit of a fog. But you sit up, kissing him softly. 

“You okay, Buck?” You whisper softly, looking up at him, kissing his jaw. The man nods, chuckling softly as he looks down at you.

“I haven’t done that in a long, long time. I could get used to that, huh?” He chuckles. You smile softly, shaking her head. 

“I’m never putting you back into cryo again, Sergeant Barnes.” 

*****


End file.
